Mas que Quidditch
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: A veces Katie piensa que Oliver no hace más que pensar en Quidditch. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, duda. Katie Bell/Oliver Wood
1. Katie Bell

Disclaimer: Sí, todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Es mi primer Katie/Oliver, sean compasivos 

Existen algunas cosas de las que Katie Bell disfruta tanto, que su vida estaría vacía sin la existencia de ellas. Katie adora el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra su ventana, o el espectáculo de luces que es la chimenea de la sala común cerca de la medianoche. Katie no podría (ni querría) vivir sin la sensación del viento golpeándole la cara en medio de un partido de Quidditch, ni sin los rayos de sol a principios de junio, que parecen acariciar la superficie del lago y se complementan tan bien que está segura que sin la presencia de esos rayos de luz en el castillo, Hogwarts no sería lo mismo. Katie ama sentir la nieve bajo sus pies de camino a Hosmeadge, y Katie por sobre todo, adora el sonido de la risa acompasada que suelta Oliver Wood en medio de los entrenamientos, cuando es ella quien lo hace sonreír.

A Katie le gusta mucho el chico Wood, porque es el mejor capitán que ha conocido Gryffindor, y los está llevando a la victoria. Le gusta aunque sea un cabezadura que sólo piensa en Quidditch las veinticuatro horas del día. Le gusta porque sabe que él aprecia que sea la primera en llegar a su entrenamiento temprano en la madrugada, cuando aun siente las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo. Porque a veces, tienen tiempo de volar antes de que lleguen los demás, y dan un par de vueltas por el campo, con los rayos de sol de junio empezando a bañar las praderas, con el viento rozándole la cara, y escuchando de vez en cuando, la risa acompasada de Oliver, y Katie Bell sabe que en los minutos que comparten cada mañana, el Quidditch no es lo único que pasa por la mente de Oliver Wood.


	2. Oliver Wood

Disclaimer : J.K.- No sé qué me dio por los Katie/Oliver, pero bueno. Acá están

A Oliver Wood le fascina su equipo de Quidditch. Porque ésta vez, en su última oportunidad, sí ganarán la copa. El entrenamiento ha sido todo un éxito, y a estas alturas, ya no es gran novedad.

Le gustan como bateadores los gemelos Weasley, porque tienen la técnica, y porque siempre logran hacerlo reír hasta que le duela es estómago.

Le encanta como buscador Harry, porque con Potter tras la snitch, no hay forma de perder.

Le gustan las cazadoras (y no se detiene a nombrarlas de a una por una, a modo de autodefensa), porque le aportan delicadeza y fuerza a los partidos, y en cierta forma, lo hacen todo más interesante. O al menos Bell sí lo hace todo mucho más interesante (y demonios, nuevamente la nombró individualmente). Porque es la única que se atreve a bajar de su escoba e irse del entrenamiento en el momento en que le da la gana. Porque es la que se tira en picada con más facilidad, y aunque cada vez que lo hace repentinamente se impresiona, sabe que nunca se lastimará. Y si llega a resbalar de su escoba, no se enoja, sino que ríe con esa risa de cascada que siempre logra contagiarle. Katie se ríe de sus desaciertos, y eso a Oliver como que lo hipnotiza un tanto. Bell es la que tiene más a flor de piel el reclamo, el "ya para Wood, no somos tus esclavos", el "ni que tu hubieras jugado bien, de todas formas", la ironía o la broma perfecta para cada ocasión. La cara de Katie Bell a las 5 de la mañana, cuando llega puntualmente a entrenar, es lo único que puede hacerle sentir una basura por obligarlos a levantarse tan temprano (aunque últimamente, ella es la única que llega a tiempo), y a pesar de que su cara es la más somnolienta que ha visto jamás, le sonríe como diciendo "tranquilo Wood, está bien. Es lo que debemos hacer", y la manera en que lo hace reír mientras esperan a que llegue el resto del equipo, que cada día tarda mas (y tampoco es que eso le moleste en lo absoluto), es increíble. La forma en que le habla con la mirada cuando le relata una historia, o la condenada forma en que vuela, que no puede no hacerlo pensar que ella nació para eso (y por cierto, hace muy poco tiempo que nació). La manera en que le dice que éste año sí que ganarán, y que si no lo hacen, al diablo con todo, hace que a menudo a Oliver Wood se le revolucionen un poco las hormonas, y sienta ganas de besarla con mucha fuerza y mucho labio, hasta que le falte la respiración, lo que no deja de ser algo anormal. Y piensa que debería preocuparle, porque ahora mismo, cuando son los únicos que quedan en el camarín, ella no duda en cambiarse ahí mismo, pidiendo como requisito únicamente que no voltee, y sólo la confianza que ella deposita en él es lo que lo retiene a no espiar, porque la sonrisa pícara y las ganas de hacerlo no le faltan en lo absoluto. Él, por su parte, se cambia polera mientras conversa con ella, y puede jurar que Katie nunca ha desviado la vista de su cara, lo que a menudo la hace admirarla bastante, y sentirse podrido al mismo tiempo. Porque ella se ha puesto una polera ligera y unos pantalones que la hacen ver bonita, y casi se vé tentado a decírselo (si no fuera porque ella tiene apenas 15 años, por Merlín).

El está sumido en sus pensamientos, y ella, que le contaba algo sumamente divertido, se ha quedado callada cuando él dejó de escucharla y de reír. Él, que no se había percatado hasta ahora de la situación, se siente un poco culpable, pero ella sólo le dedica esa sonrisa encantadora y le dice "bienvenido a la tierra", como si no le importara que él no recordara en absoluto lo que le estaba diciendo, y eso la convierte en una chica genial. Si ella supiera que todo ese tiempo ha estado pensando precisamente en ella, en si su cintura será tan estrechable como se la ha imaginado tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta; en si su cuello olerá tan bien como su cabello, y si éste será tan suave como se vé; y sobretodo en si ella lo dejaría besarle en los labios ahora mismo, en el sabor que le dejarían sus besos. Entonces ella, que lo mira como si supiera lo que él está pensando le dice "¿y qué esperas, Wood?", y aunque él no sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere, aprovecha el impulso, y se acerca a ella hasta que sus brazos rodean su cintura (que era mejor de como se la imaginaba), y ella lo mira como si justamente se hubiera referido a eso, y cuando rodea su cuello con sus manos tersas y sus labios están a medio camino, ella le susurra un Oliver que logra que él acorte la distancia rápidamente, y a él le sabe como el paraíso. El cuello de Katie Bell huele como los dioses, y la forma en que le besa es sencillamente mágica.

Mucho después, cuando se dirigen al castillo tomados de la mano, Katie le pregunta acerca del nuevo entrenamiento, y Oliver Wood sonríe, porque descubre que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se ha olvidado del Quidditch por completo.


End file.
